Conventional start-up systems may require an ignition key in the ignition switch to maintain the operation of a work machine and/or electrical components of a work machine. Work machines may include trucks, recreational vehicles, earth-moving equipment or any other type of machine. A work machine operator may desire to leave one or more electrical components of the work machine operating while away from the work machine. However, maintaining operation of an electrical component may require an ignition key in the ignition switch. Therefore, an operator may be confronted with two options, either leave the key in the ignition switch to operate the electrical system and create a security risk, or remove the key to secure the work machine but disable the electrical system. For example, an operator may leave a work machine for a period of time and desire continual operation of a heating ventilation air conditioning (HVAC) system to maintain a suitable climate in the work machine. The operator may choose to leave a key in the ignition switch and continue HVAC operation, but create a security risk by leaving the key in the work machine. Alternatively, the operator may remove the key from the ignition and avoid a security risk, but discontinue HVAC operation and create an undesirable climate in the work machine.
Work machines have traditionally been powered by a main power unit. The main power unit may supply power to drive and operate the work machine and may include a generator or similar device to power the electrical components of the work machine. A work machine may also include one or more alternate power sources to provide electrical power to the electrical components of the work machine. Alternate power sources may include auxiliary motors, sources of electrical power, fuel-cells, and other devices capable of providing electrical power to a work machine. Other sources of electrical power may include a utility grid connected to the work machine to provide electrical power to the electrical components.
Keyless start-up systems have been developed to provide keyless operation of work machines. One such device is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0137195 (“the '195 publication”), to Suzuki, published Jul. 24, 2003. The '195 publication describes a keyless engine controlling unit. The controlling unit includes means to detect and control engine operation. The operator may remove a key from the ignition and lock the vehicle door while leaving the engine of the vehicle in a “running state”. The vehicle may be operated as usual when the engine is in the running state. However, a security system prevents unauthorized driving of the vehicle. The controlling unit may also allow remote starting of the engine from outside the vehicle.
Although the keyless start-up system described in the '195 publication may allow keyless operation of certain vehicle functions, the controlling unit is not configured to detect and control more than one engine. Thus, the keyless system of the '195 publication may be incapable of providing keyless operation of one or more alternate power sources associated with the vehicle. Further, the alternate power sources may be more efficient than the main power source, in certain situations, in powering the vehicle's electrical components. For example, the power requirements of HVAC operation may be met by an auxiliary engine providing less power than the main engine. Powering electrical components with an alternate power source that produces less power than the main engine may reduce main engine wear and increase fuel efficiency by operating alternate power sources closer to optimal conditions.
The keyless power system of the present disclosure is directed towards overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.